In the Shadows
by hiroroto
Summary: Kudou tried to chaperone at this high school dance-he really did try. Fudou has other plans. Warning for large age gap and underage stuff. (Also there are no character options for Kudou? what the heck )


He was supposed to be here as a chaperone, and he honestly intended to go through with that roll. He really did plan on coming here and watching over the students and making sure no one got into trouble. But a certain _someone_ was making this job difficult and it was completely counterproductive. Kudou should have saw it coming, really. That certain someone was now in high school and his hormones were going crazy and the boy's desire was no secret at this point. He should have expected this. Kudou figured that he wouldn't be spotted in a crowd so big, that if he stayed in the shadows he would not be noticed. He didn't even tell Fudou he would be a chaperone at this dance.

But somehow, while grabbing a cup of water, they ran into each other. Fudou blinked in surprise and Kudou knew that this was going to be one _long_ night because that smile the brunette gave _reeked_ of trouble. Nonetheless, the older man kept his usual stoic expression while getting his water and walked off without a word. But he felt the teen's eyes on him, he knew that shit-eating grin had not faded, and he knew that the outcome was inevitable. He wished he didn't go to get water. Now he had to deal with a different kind of thirst that wasn't actually his _own_.

Surprisingly, Fudou hadn't even come near the purple haired male for the past hour. Maybe he had come to his senses and realized that it wasn't going to work out right now, that he was wandering into forbidden territory. That it _couldn't_ work this early on. But just when Kudou thought the coast was clear, he heard a voice. The voice he knew so well. Fudou's voice. Despite the nervous feeling he was getting in his gut, he kept a straight face as the teen approached him.

"Didn't think you'd be here, Michiya-_san_," Fudou said, his voice teasing and a little too playful. It was spoken in such a tone that Kudou knew where _this_ was going.

"We are not on a first name basis, Fudou-"

"Call me Akio, wouldn't you? Just for tonight, Michiya-san~" he said quietly next to his ear, and though the music was booming and there were people everywhere, they were away from the sight of others in the shadows of the corner. Kudou was so thankful for that, because Fudou was now grinding up against him to the beat of the music. His lips were dangerously close to his ear, breathing hotly against the skin. Kudou suppressed a shiver and frowned deeply.

"Fudou, stop," he demanded softly, his voice laced with warning. He knew getting caught was not likely, but the possibility that it could happen was the issue. Even if Kudou wasn't responding, he would probably still get into deep trouble for it. But the brunette didn't seem to care one bit. Figured.

As predicted, Fudou ignored the warning, lips brushing against the old man's with half lidded. Kudou remained frozen and unmoving as the situation was getting more and more heated. A seductive smile made its way to the teen's lips, his breath hitching as he quietly moaned a lustful "Michiya-san..._touch me_..."

Kudou was finding it hard to keep his normal emotionless expression after that. This situation was not going to end anytime soon, so he figured this was the point where he said 'fuck it' and went along with it. Drop the respectful adult roll just for a couple minutes. It couldn't hurt to indulge the teen a little bit. So his hand slowly reach down to grope Fudou's ass, discreetly encouraging him to grind against his leg a bit more.

The brunette let out another breathy moan, his rhythm still being influenced by the booming music surrounding them. Kudou couldn't lie that the flustered, undone appearance of the teen grinding against him wasn't one of the most breathtaking sites he's ever seen. This was so, _so_ wrong. He should _not_ be doing this, he should _not_ be providing this pleasure to Fudou but it was too late at this point.

"You're quite needy, aren't you, _Akio_?" he whispered in a husky tone, and Fudou's thrusts became a bit uneven. Though at this pace, Kudou knew that the teen would last and stopped him for a moment. "You aren't going to last that long, are you? Of course not, go to the bathroom before you make a mess of your suit," the older male spoke sternly, his expression going back to its normal indifferent state. Fudou smirked, detaching himself from the purple haired man.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, but I expect to one day be able to finish with your direct help."

"Fudou."

"And maybe you can call me Akio in that aroused voice again one day. I'll be waiting~"

And then he was gone, and Kudou rubbed at his temples because _that_ _just happened_.


End file.
